


All he had to do

by AmericanDreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are Dicks, Angst, Bunker Fic, Dean Talks About Feelings, Family, Friendship, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanDreamer/pseuds/AmericanDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't take it anymore, the flapping of wings and then the silence that followed, it was haunting him. Enough was enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All he had to do

He couldn't take it. Didn't want to hear the sound of rustling feathers, the deafening silence that it followed, the change in air pressure when he was alone yet again. 

So he grabbed his wrist when he saw his eyes shift, it being a sign to him that his Angel would take off in mere seconds. The bright blues widened in response, looked at the hand on his wrist, then back into the green eyes, tilting his head questioningly.

"Dean..." He started, but was quickly interrupted.

"Don't." Came the quick response, eyes fierce and boring into his. "Don't you dare. Not again."

He frowned. "I have to, Dean… They need my help."

"No." He was firm and resolute, voice unwavering. 

"No? Of course they do, they are my family..."

It took all of his willpower not to shove him into a wall right then, to shake the bullshit right out of him.

"They are not your family!"

Blue eyes frowned even more. "What are you talking about? Of course they are my family, they are my brothers and sisters and they..." He flinched and eyes went wide as he finally was shoved into the wall.

"Damn it, Cas!" There was anger and hurt in those green eyes as Dean stared him down. "I know family and that up there is not it! Family takes care of you when you need it, they have your back at all times, even if you make stupid mistakes." He pointed upwards. "Those assclowns up there are not your family and they never have been. They have tried to brainwash you, reset you to their standards, tried to end the damn world, and they have tried to kill you, start a war against you, more than once." 

Castiel stared at him in shock, gulped as he was reminded of what his brothers and sisters had done.

"They only did what they thought was right. All the things I have done, Dean… I..." Once again he is slammed against the concrete.

"You may have done some stupid fucked up shit, Cas. But that does not mean your so-called family can turn their backs on you or turn against you. When was the last time they stood up for you, huh? Because from what I remember, the ones who have, are all dead. Killed by the ones still left. So who was there for you through all of that, Cas? Who?"  
Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but could only look down as he felt the guilt weighing him down. He had caused his brothers and sisters to die. They were trying to help him.

"God damn it, look at me!" Dean became more desperate, his voice shaking now. "They were not there for you. They all only cared about themselves and their perfect little world. They didn't care about us, the human race and they definitely didn't and don't care about you."

The Angel slumped his shoulders, knowing he was right. His own brothers and sisters, how could he go back to them again and again? They didn't want him there. Not after all the horrors he had caused on earth and in heaven. He was no longer welcome.

He snapped out of his thoughts when his shoulders were shaken roughly. He looked at Dean solemnly. His friend sighed, shook his head.

"They aren't your family, Cas. We are." His eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" 

"Sam and me. We are your family. We've stood by you every time. Even after all the asshole moves you made, because that is what family does. We stick together. No matter what. You have been there for us and, and we are there for you too. But you can't keep flying back up there to those flying douchebags." He looked at him with desperation. He was never good at this, avoided it all costs. But he couldn't take it anymore.

"But I need to repent..." Castiel said quietly, could not believe the words he was hearing.

Dean shook his head. "We've all done things we're not proud of, Cas. And we accept it. Cause we're a team. A family. And family can't abandon each other at every chance to fight some war they can never win." He looked down, licked his lips as he thickly swallowed. "So just… Don't go." 

He tried to show Castiel how much he meant it. How much he wanted him here. With him. With them. He hoped he would understand all of it, because this was as much as he could get out of his mouth.

"Dean… It..." Castiel started and once again Dean felt it. He felt the rejection and sighed, finally letting go and going to sit on his bed, shoulders slumped.

He almost felt him approach. But he knew it would be followed by silence and then the unmistakable sound of wings flapping. He closed his eyes, not wanting to be a part of it anymore.

He didn't expect the feel the bed dip slightly instead and cautiously opened his eyes.  
"You… You really mean it?" Castiel sounded unsure and that made him more frustrated.

"You are such an idiot sometimes, you know that? For such a goddamn force of nature you are so stupid..." He shook his head. "Yes, I meant it. You're family to us. And instead of going back and fighting with them, why can't you stay here and fight with us?" He almost thought he sounded like a child, the words sounding so pleading.

"But I always come when you call. If you need me in a fight, you..." He was interrupted again by an aggravated growl.

"Damn it, Cas, I don't want you to leave!" Castiel stared at him, unsure if he heard him right. But Dean could no longer look him in the eye, breathing more heavily as he'd finally blurted out the words that took so long to say. 

He watched as his friend ran his hands over his face. 

"I'm not... " He sighed heavily. "I'm not good at all this touchy feely crap. That's more Samantha's territory. But I want you to stay here. I mean we want you to. We do." He hoped his late correction would salvage the words and cleared his throat.

The silence that followed was almost worse than usual. 

"Can you just say something?" He asked in frustration and looked up to find Castiel staring at him intensely, making him gulp. When did he get so much closer to him? "C-Cas?" 

The blue eyes scrutinized him. 

"You want me to stay here..." He drew the words out slowly with that gravelly voice. 

Dean tried to move backwards, unsure what was happening. "Yeah, think I made that clear..." 

"How long have you wanted this..." 

"I… well, you're an Angel, right? Couldn't you read my mind?" He smirks a little, then gulps and inhales sharply as Castiel moves completely into his personal space, making him feel his breath merge with his own. He stares at him, face flushing, waiting for the moment Cas snaps out of it and leaves anyway. Because that's what he does. 

"If you wanted me to stay..." He speaks slow again, voice even lower than usual and leans into his ear. Dean shivers. "All you had to do was ask..." 

It takes every ounce of strength not to fall apart and moan right there at the lust in that voice.

He was slowly aware then of someone shaking him and gasped as Castiel's concerned face was inches from his.

"Dean? I asked if you meant it. You want me to stay here, in the bunker with you?" Dean swallowed, eyes wide as he tried to shake off whatever the hell just happened. He nodded fervently. 

"Yeah, yeah, absolutely. If… If you want, you can pick a room of your own. I can umm, I can help decorate it and stuff." He cleared his throat again, his voice not being quite as steady as it was before.

"I have never had a room before..." Instantly he had to smile at how adorable the Angel looked now, having been offered something that obviously meant a great deal to him. 

"Well, now you will. And I know you don't need to eat and sleep and such, but we can put books in there and a TV, so you can keep busy after we go to sleep. And you won't umm.. you know. Stare at us all night." He had to add.

"I was keeping watch, Dean. To keep you safe." Castiel tried to explain.

"Dude, you were watching me sleep. It's creepy and not cool." He clapped a hand on his back, shivering himself right away at the simple touch and quickly got up when Castiel frowned in concern.

"Why don't we go pick a room?" He grinned, really hoping this would actually stick. Maybe he could finally stop dreaming of wings flapping with him pleading with him not to leave him.

Castiel stood as well and smiled. "Dean, this is… It means a lot to me..." Dean tried to ignore the way his friend's eyes teared up and the sheer gratitude shining in those baby blues.

He just nodded. "We're your family, Cas, alright? Remember that." He added with a smile. "Now come on." He lead the way immediately, pointing at doors close to his and Sam's.

He never knew just how much Cas had always hoped he would ask. How Sam had told him he wanted him to stay, he just didn't know how. He'd almost given up, kept going back to heaven, hoping someday Dean would give him permission and accept him into the bunker. All he had to do was ask.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first SPN fic, I'm a big fan of Destiel, even if this one did not fully go there. Hope you liked it anyway :)
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
